


However Many Times You Need Me To

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jeronica, Sex, Smut, Vughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge is sat at a bar waiting for her friends to arrive. Seeing some guy bothering her who just isn’t getting the hint, Jughead Jones comes to her rescue and pretends to be her boyfriend. The two hit it off so well, they end up back at Veronica’s empty apartment to get to know each other a little better through a steamy, hot game of “how much do you want me?”
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	However Many Times You Need Me To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



> This has been the first truly new work I’ve finished in MONTHS so please be nice! I am not good at smut at all (if you don’t like smut stop at the cutoff when they’ve gotten into the Uber) but otherwise I hope you enjoy!

_Where are you guys?_

Veronica Lodge sent the message to her group chat, blowing out a bored puff of air as she wondered where her friends could possibly be. Placing her phone down, she gingerly sipped away at her vodka soda, being mindful not to get drunk before they showed up. Cheryl and Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller, and Josie McCoy were supposed to be at the club about an hour ago, but here she was, alone, every minute ticking by making her a larger target for insecure assholes who felt her very existence owed them a meaningless one night stand.

She came here to have a good time, hang out with friends, maybe have a hot and steamy hook up later in the night. However, to get to that point she needed the power and support of her best friends, who still hadn’t texted back. Veronica was just about to desperately check her phone again when a guy who looked like a sixteen year old who managed to sneak into the club slid into the barstool beside her.

“Hey, what’s a pretty girl like you doing over here by yourself?” He cocked an eyebrow seductively, sporting a wide, goofy smile as if his allure didn’t contradict itself. His attempt to be flirtatious while also boyish sent an uncomfortable chill up her spine.

“You look like you’re sixteen,” she muttered bluntly. Honestly, she didn’t even mean to say it out loud. Veronica took a sip of her drink in hopes he would take the hint that she wasn’t interested and go, but when would she ever get that lucky?

His child-like grin faltered at her disinterest, but he tried to keep it up as much as possible. “Twenty one, actually. I’m Jacob.”

“And i’m just waiting for my friends to get out of the bathroom.” Clearly, that was a lie. But as a woman sitting by herself at a bar with a stranger who seemed persistent that she owed him something, it was better safe than sorry. If he believed that she wasn’t alone, she would become less of a target.

“Then i’ll sit here with you to keep you company until they get back.” He started to raise his hand for the barkeep. “I’ll have a beer.”

How could she tell him to get lost in a sweet way that won’t get her murdered, among other awful ways this rejection could play out? “Look… Jacob…”

“Hey, baby, who’s this?” Some random guy with piercing seafoam green eyes and a mop of wavy dark hair freely sprouting on top of his head slid into the chair on her right, a warm hand gently pressed into the small of her back. He clearly wanted to seem genuine, but respectful to Veronica at the same time and she wasn’t sure what to think. “Sorry for getting here so late, traffic was an absolute bitch.”

Veronica was absolutely taken aback. Was this handsome stranger… coming to her rescue and pretending to be her boyfriend? It didn’t hurt that he was attractive and seemed her type, as well.

“Oh, I didn’t realize she was taken.” Jacob gulped, laughing nervously as he began to slip off of the barstool. “I am… so sorry. I’ll take my beer somewhere else.” Veronica tried not to roll her eyes. Why was it that men had no respect for a woman’s right to say “no,” but the second they find out that they’re taken by some other guy, they respect the fact that she’s in a relationship? It was bullshit and sad that this guy had to pretend to be her boyfriend to get Jacob off her back.

“No problem. She’s a beautiful woman, isn’t she?” The mystery man smiled endearingly at Veronica, and she wasn’t sure if he was simply an amazing actor committed to the role or if he genuinely felt that way about her.

Jacob grabbed the glass of beer that the bartender set down on the bar and jetted away into the crowd.

Turning to the stranger who helped her, she eyed him up and down, not only to get a good look at him, but to size him up and see if he was a diamond among the rocks or simply a rock pretending to be a diamond. He held out his hand with a warm, inviting smile. “Forsythe, but please call me Jughead.”

“Wow, now that’s a name i’ve never heard of.”

“We’ve been dating for months now, you should know my name by now,” Jughead teased, pretending to wipe a tear in the corner of his eyes. “It hurts to know that I love you more than you love me.”

Through her giggles, Veronica introduced herself. “I’m Veronica. Veronica Lodge.”

“Oh, we’re doing last names, too?” Jughead opened his mouth but closed it right up to cover up an embarrassed laugh. “Jones. Er, Forsythe Pendleton ‘Jughead’ Jones the Third.”

“Damn, that’s a mouthful.” Veronica humored gently, to show him that she wasn’t trying to make fun. “Thanks for helping me get rid of that guy… I’m just waiting for my friends to arrive, but it’s been an hour since the time we agreed on.”

“Wow, so we’re also in the same type of situation, huh?” Jughead raised his hand to gain the attention of the barkeep. “My best friend left with this cute little blonde and ditched me here. I was just about to leave when I noticed how uncomfortable that Jacob guy was making you.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate it… you could have just left but you stayed to help me. Not many men would do that.”

The barkeep stood before the pair, heeding Jughead’s call after finishing the last person’s request. “I’ll have a Negroni. Do you want another drink?” He looked down at Veronica, and it honestly took her a few moments to realize that he was asking her directly. Most guys assumed, and ordered for her. This guy seemed too good, there had to be something off with him. She couldn’t have gotten this lucky, could she?

“I’m—”

She stopped herself as her phone buzzed in her hand. It was her group chat.

**Toniii**   
_Omg i’m so sorry! There was an accident on the highway, and we move an inch every five minutes. Josie wants to turn back home but we’re still debating. Hope you’re safe at the club xx_

Veronica chewed on the inside of her cheek. “My friends are on the highway, apparently there was a crash… I guess i’ll have another vodka soda since they’re not going to be here for a while.”

To ease her friends’ worries, Veronica typed back:

_Oh, I hope they’re okay… but don’t worry about me, i’m alright. This guy was bothering me and didn’t get the hint, but this cute stranger pretended to be my boyfriend to make him go away. If you guys want to go back home, that’s alright with me. We can come back another night x_

She wouldn’t tell them this, but she hoped they turned back and went home. Not only because they were already thinking about it and Veronica didn’t want to force anything and ruin the fun, but if the rest of this night went as she wanted, her and Jughead could go back to his place and have a little bit of fun.

Veronica closed her phone and turned her attention back to Jughead, who had leaned away in respect to her phone conversation and was eyeing the pictures on the wall to occupy himself. She tried to ignore the rapid buzzing as the group chat began to scream about this “cute stranger” and their meet cute.

“If you want some company while you wait for your friends, I would be honored to stay here and keep other guys from hitting on you.” Jughead offered with a kind smile. “But if you want to be here alone, that’s okay, too.”

Veronica just so happened to see Cheryl’s text about how they’re going to make use of their outfits and go pretend they’re famous at the movies or whatever they decide on, so that the apartment would be free for use, and the message was finished with an “xo” and a winky face emoji.

Thank God she saw that specific text because that alone would have changed how she answered Jughead. “I’d love the company, actually. My friends are going to grab a movie, instead, so it’s just us two abandoned losers here.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, the only loser here is me. You couldn’t possibly be a loser looking the way you do.” Jughead clinked his glass to Veronica’s old one and raised his eyebrows in a way that told her “you know i’m right” and she couldn’t help but laugh gently.

Veronica bit down on her lower lip and glanced up at Jughead through dark eyelashes. “I’m just going to skip the boring questions like what your favorite color is or what your favorite food is and just get to what I really want to know. What’s your type, Forsythe?”

“You ask me if I have a type as if any woman who shows any slight interest in me isn’t my type,” Jughead snickers lowly, “in high school I was the shy loner kid who very rarely got any attention.”

Humming in understanding, Veronica sipped at her vodka soda. “But you’re so cute!”

“I’m glad you think so, but in high school I only had one girl who gave me a chance. She was a friend, first, and came to my school after hers was shut down. She was the first girl i’d ever been with, but she wanted to remain friends,” Jughead shrugged.”It wasn’t a big deal, though. She was a great friend of mine. She’s somewhere in this city, but I’m honestly kind of afraid to find her and reconnect.”

“Why?”

Jughead shrugged, “I don’t know, we haven’t seen one another since she moved away with her girlfriend. It’d be weird, wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe, but you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

Jughead glanced at Veronica softly, appreciating her help. “So, what about you? What’s your type?”

Veronica blushed as she thought about it, burying her mouth in her drink so she wouldn’t have to talk just yet. But she didn’t feel like downing her drink in one go, so after a few moments she placed it down and lifted a corner of her lips in a small smile. “I like people who can make me laugh. Someone I can see myself with later in life, whether the relationship actually works out or not doesn’t matter. Just… someone who is unapologetically them. Although, they can’t be homophobic or racist, especially considering i’m bisexual and latina.”

“Not to toot my own horn but I think you unknowingly described me.” Jughead smirked proudly, but it wasn’t in a cocky way. It was more playful than arrogant. And again, most men she had come across would definitely be the opposite. “I like long term relationships, too. I can have one night stands if I feel like it, but if the girl i’m with doesn’t seem like the kind of person I can see myself with in the future, then I won’t be with them.”

“Do I seem like one of those girls who you could have a life with?” Veronica questioned. She immediately realized how forward that question was, especially for just having met at the bar of a nightclub. “I mean, not that we would, but… you know what I mean, right?”

Jughead laughed, “I know what you mean.” He bit down on his lower lip, seafoam green alight with something the girl couldn’t quite put her finger on. “But yeah, you do. You’re exactly my type, Miss Veronica.”

Veronica wasn’t entirely sure why or how him calling her “Miss Veronica” turned her on, but it did. Maybe it was because she liked being in control, or because he actually respected her as a human being instead of just some hot chick with a nice body who is only good for a great time. She wasn’t entirely sure, but to hide her building lust for the man beside her, Veronica squeezed her thighs together and sipped her drink.

A silence fell between them, but it was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as it could be with Veronica trying to keep Jughead from knowing just how much she wanted him right now. The two were bonding surprisingly well, and if she didn’t fuck him, she’d want to at least befriend him, but would that ruin any possibility of a friendship? Her eyes cast down to his hands wrapped around his glass, his veins popping up in the perfect way that made her throb. Before she could bring up what she wanted, Jughead spoke. “I wouldn’t want to pressure you into anything, but would you want to go back to my place, or something?”

Veronica opened her mouth, then closed it, grateful that he had a similar idea. But then she remembered why he was still in this club to save her from Jacob. “Isn’t your friend going to be there with that blonde?” Veronica questioned, “my place is empty. We’d be completely alone and therefore no roommates to bother if we get a little… _loud_.”

“If I wasn’t insecure I’d say you were trying to get me back to your place to have sex, Miss Lodge.”

“That’s a more direct way of putting it, but yes.”

Jughead smirked, “good thing I forgot to cancel my Uber, huh?”

Veronica and Jughead hastily finished their drinks, slapped down some money, all while giggling and laughing and stumbling as they hurried for the exit, excited for the scene their minds played about what was to come. Veronica made a mental note to thank her best friends for clearing out.

* * *

The two hopped into the Uber to her apartment five minutes ago, but it seemed like hours. She was itching to take her clothes off, and she couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Jughead’s large hand was nestled on the curve of her thigh, inching ever so slowly to antagonize her. But, to be fair, he had started on her knee in a polite manner but Veronica not-so-innocently guided him closer.

Sometimes she wanted to be bad, to just do it right here, right now, in the back of this person’s car, but she took the driver’s feelings into consideration and decided that the two teasing one another could suffice until they reached the privacy of her apartment. Besides, it was much more exciting to get a taste of Jughead’s touch than it would be to get banned from Uber for having sex.

Finally, the car turned onto the apartment’s street and that just made the buzz zipping through Veronica’s body increase in vibration. They pretended they weren’t doing anything remotely dirty in the backseat, thanked the driver, and paced towards the door.

Jughead was not expecting for him to be shoved against the wall as soon as Veronica locked the door behind them. She rubbed her lips against his and peeked up into his dark eyes through her eyelashes, “are you sure you want to do this?”

Jughead licked his lips, and smiled when she jumped slightly at the feel of his tongue grazing her mouth that were much too close. So close, that they might as well have been kissing already. But if they could take a couple of seconds to make sure they were on the same page, it was all worth it. He nodded, and repeated her question to her.

“Glad we both want the same thing.” She whispered, pushing herself off of him and slowly leading the way towards her bedroom. Veronica stretched her arms behind her shirt and unclipped the black lacy bra, sliding it out to dangle it in front of him. By now she was at her doorway, sporting a flirtatious smirk. “Hurry up, or I may start without you.”

That kicked Jughead into high gear. He followed after her and closed the bedroom door behind him, awestruck at the beautiful woman undressing in front of him. Jughead had only had sex a few times, but nothing had ever excited him more than this. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but it filled him with euphoria. Flipping off his shoes, he grabbed a hold of his collar and lifted his shirt over his head. He normally would feel self conscious with Veronica watching him, biting her lip at the action, but it only fed his confidence.

His heart pounded fanatically in his chest as Veronica shimmied her pants down to her ankles, then kicked them towards the closet. She was only in her underwear now, and she stepped over to Jughead until his bare back hit the door. Veronica’s shaky fingers unbuttoned his jeans and he pushed them down to the ground.

Veronica stood on her tiptoes to whisper sultrily in his ear, “do you want to feel how wet you make me?” Just like in the Uber, she guided his hand to her thighs and let out a shiver as his fingers came in contact with exactly what she wanted him to. Jughead tilted his head as Veronica began to place tiny kisses over the hot skin of his neck. She began to discard his boxers, and he hooked his pointer fingers through her matching black panties on both sides of her hips, tugging them down so she could wiggle them to the floor.

Veronica sat back on the edge of her bed, spreading her legs as she twirled a condom between her fingers, which she acquired from her bedside table when he was preoccupied taking off his own clothes. Jughead closed the distance between them and she ripped the package open. He bit down on his lip when her fingers came in contact with his skin; low, breathy grunts escaped from his mouth as she rolled it on, getting a feel for his entire length.

Jughead fell over her, arms splayed on each side of her body as her back rest against the bed. She crawled backwards until her head hit the pillow and he followed suit, bringing his lips to her collarbone. Just like he did, she stretched her neck to allow him full access to her skin and panted as he trailed down to the pink nubs of her breasts, the other being twiddled between his thumb and middle finger.

“Fuck,” she whispered, fingers entwining in his dark waves. The tight grasp she had on his hair filled him with a gust of lust. He sucked on the surrounding skin, leaving small hickies as if stating his claim on territory that didn’t belong to him. Jughead switched to the other nipple, his right hand at first massaging the breast he left but then trailing down her sides to her hips.

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips as she maneuvered her pelvis so his hand was hovering just above her core. She was so wet and warm and inviting, but he wasn’t done just yet. Bringing himself back to see her face straight, he kissed her jawline and moved to her mouth, swiping his tongue across her lips. She let him in hungrily, one hand staying wound in his hair and the other grabbing a hold of his member to let him smoothly glide into her.

Veronica bucked her hips at the feel of it, plunging him farther inside of her. She moaned into his mouth, tightening her grip on his hair in a mouthy, desperate moan. Flipping the two of them over, she took control and sturdily placed both hands on his chest as she pumped herself on him. The friction between their two bodies set off a string of grunts and groans from Veronica; Jughead joined in, helping her keep pace by placing his hands on the sides of her hips. She worked herself in a circular motion, noting the electric feeling bubbling in her feet.

Jughead panted, “you’re really… setting the bar… extremely high.”

Veronica laughed, just as out of breath. “Good. Maybe it’ll keep you coming back.”

“Do you _want_ me to come back?”

She thought about it for a couple of moments, and smirked. “If you can make me come, yes.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes challengingly, and the wicked glint in her eyes filled him with a rage that made him flip them back over. Before she could protest, he bit down on her lip and watched as the crinkles around her eyes went from confusion to arousal. “Challenge accepted, Miss Lodge.”

At the name, she stuttered out a breath and enjoyed the slick of his tongue trailing down her neck, gliding over her goose-bumped breasts, moist purple kisses bruising her stomach, all the way down to her bridged hips. Cold fingers wedged between her thighs, opening them like a blooming flower. One arm held her hips down to the mattress, and the other gently, teasingly shuffled up and down her lips, letting her natural juices cover the tips of his fingers.

Seafoam eyes glanced up to meet dark brown ones that were half-closed with need. “Please, Jughead. _Please_.” He adored hearing her beg him. He wanted to know how long it would take for her to get so needy that she’d do anything, but maybe another time. He craved her, wanted to taste her on his lips.

Jughead’s mouth fell to the tiny nub and she tried to rock upwards, whining against the resistance of his arm when he wouldn’t let her go. She was already sensitive considering her orgasm had been building and he was desperate to taste her. Wet fingers sank inside Veronica, pumping in and out at a slow and steady pace.

“Fuck…” she groaned, voice dropping an octave as she watched him please her. One hand tightened in the bedsheets to hold herself as Jughead lapped at the area between her folds, the other played with one of her taut nipples. “Jughead!” Veronica howled, throwing her head back onto her pillow.

“Mmhm?” Jughead hummed, trying not to smirk because he knew the vibrations would only make her crazier. Her breathing started to go faster, and that meant she was getting closer and closer. Considering he wanted to taste her, he slid the finger out from inside of her and gently circled the nub. Skin grew cold and goosebumps rose, and she tried to buck again, but he wouldn’t let her.

Dipping his tongue into the gaping hole his finger had left, he lapped at the juices and continued in steady circles, clamping his mouth over her entire core to suck at the folds every time he came up.

“I’m going to come, Jughead.” Veronica shuttered, eyes closing in euphoria. He continued to lap and kiss and tug and murmur into her until he felt her pulsing around his tongue. A fiery wave shook through her entire body and he felt it dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Another small, quick shatter came after and he swallowed what was in his mouth and lapped up what was coming, but he made sure to do it slowly, agonizingly slow. When her body collapsed restlessly, he kissed the inside of her thighs before sitting up to greet her gaze.

Veronica was a panting mess. Her fingers lay daintily across her chest; sweat adorned her forehead and her shoulders, and her face, chest, and stomach were fleshed. Her legs, propped up beside him, were shaking. She laughed tiredly, “yeah… you won. You can have me anytime.”

He felt proud of himself for making her feel this way. He pleasured her, and now he wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to walk normally for at least ten minutes or so with all the weak shaking of her orgasm. “I mean, I am your boyfriend, Veronica.”

“ _Fake_ boyfriend,” she corrected. “But who knows, maybe that could change.”

Jughead smiled, crawling up to face her again. He licked himself of her before kissing her lips. “Would you go on a date with me on Wednesday? A romantic evening that, if we desire it, could or could not end like this?”

“I’d love to, Forsythe. But I may forget how well you did just now, I’ll probably need a refresher.”

“That’s okay, i’ll show you however many times you need me to, _Miss Lodge_.”


End file.
